TeamNoah Chronicles
by Mikitsan
Summary: Lo único que podía ver desde mi encierro era esa ventana, tan perfectamente redonda, de hermosos colores, todos los vídriales en perfecto orden simétrico unos a lado de otro" Como son los dias de nuestro chico muerte junto al Team Noah? Intento de Comedia


_**Disclaimer**__: Efectivamente Soul Eater no me pertenece, ni Kid, ni Chrona y eso me deja al borde de un aneurisma (una dilatación localizada de una arteria o vena ocasionada por una degeneración de la pared), le pertenece a su hermosa y talentosa autora Atsushi Okubo-sama_

_Si damas y caballeros… el autor de Soul Eater es__** Autora**__… quizás por eso le gusta jugar con mis sentimientos y el sexo de Chrona._

_La idea de este fic me surgió después de andar buscado doujinshis de Kid y Chrona (tengo un problema) y me encontré con la portada de uno muy interesante creo que era Yaoi donde todo el Team Noah jugaban a la conga, es genial xD, por cierto para mi retorcida mente Chrona (que no sale en este fic) es mujer y Gopher es hombre!, para que no haya dudas._

_Antes que me regañen como Chibi-kun cuando le enseñe el fic, este esta siguiendo la línea espacio-tiempo del manga, si no han leído el manga y no saben que diablos le ha pasado a mi amor simétrico Kid… Tengan cuidado! __**SPOILER**__! *lucecita titiritiante roja*_

* * *

**La ventanita de Kid**

Era otro día común y corriente, bueno lo que se puede llamar común desde que me tienen secuestrado esta pandilla de idiotas asimétricos.

Estando solamente yo y alguna que otra indeseable visita de mis perturbados secuestradores, que nunca venían a nada bueno, solamente algo me tranquilizaba en ese lugar tan fúnebre e indeseable.

_Esa ventana…_

Lo único que podía ver desde mi encierro (cuando no estaba en el libro) era esa ventana, tan perfectamente redonda, de hermosos colores, todos los vídriales en perfecto orden simétrico unos a lado de otro...

_Verdaderamente era hermosa…_

Pero todo cambio de repente…

Como siempre estaba en la hora de mi tortura diaria, a la misma estúpida hora, ese estúpido de Gopher, con su estúpido plumón tratando de pintarrajear mi estúpida... perdón... mi simétrica cara… no lo soportaba, como se atrevía a hacerme algo así! Forceje con el un rato porque aunque claramente estaba en desventaja por lo menos tendría que hacérselo difícil, no creen?

Entonces todo paso en cámara lenta… el plumón cayendo de la mano del asimétrico, el plumón volando por los aires, el plumón impactando contra la ventana… y la simétrica ventana… _rompiéndose en pedazos…_

- QUE HICISTE ESCORIA! Has roto la perfecta simetría de la perfecta ventana! Como puedes vivir con eso en tu conciencia! Eres un cerdo asimétrico! No puedo permanecer en el mismo espacio vital que tu! Asesino de la belleza!

- PORQUE TANTO ESCANDALO! NO VEN QUE INTENTO DORMIR! – gritaba un tambaleante Giriko entrando por la puerta… pues… Tambaleándose (?)

-NO PELEEN HERMANOS MIOS! NO SON NECESARIOS LOS GRITOS! - que acaso no es algo irónico que precisamente el recién llegado Justin nos pidiera que no gritáramos?

- QUE ESTA PASANDO AQUÍ! – Decía Noah mientras estaba entrando por la puerta, que son tan estúpidos que no han notado la perfectamente simétrica ventana que esta asimétricamente rota?

-NOAH-SAMA! AH VENIDO A VERNOS! NO SOMOS PUROS DE SU PRESENCIA! - seguía gritando Gopher con una alegría insana en su voz y una mirada típica de una colegiala en la edad de la punzada.

Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso, como no se han dado cuenta de la catastrófica asimetría del lugar?

- LA VENTANA! LA VENTANA ESTA ROTA! ES ASIMETRICA! NO LO VEN! NO LO ENTIENDEN! COMO PUEDEN ESTAR TAN TRANQUILOS! – dije tranquilamente mientras sentía un pequeño tic en mi ojo izquierdo… ok, lo admito…quizás si estaba un poco alterado.

- Ya veo que ocurrió… bueno en ese caso hay que reparar esa ventana – murmuraba por lo bajo Noah

- Lo harán por la perfecta simetría del salón! – Adivinaran porque lo dije, no encontraba otra razón para restaurar la paz en ese lugar.

- No necesariamente, pero no podemos dejarla rota verdad? Giriko! Justin! Traigan vidrio y herramientas!

-Ven para acá oxigenado religioso, mientras mas rápido terminemos mas rápido volveré a dormir - Decía Giriko mientras literalmente arrastraba a Justin al almacén de herramientas

- Usted también nos deleitara con su presencia y nos ayudara Noah-sama? – No necesito decirles quien dijo eso verdad?

- No veo porque no, estoy algo aburrido – Dijo Noah con un tono de voz que desmayaría a cincuenta mujeres en el acto, pero lo más parecido a una mujer que tenemos es Gopher.

- Siiiii! Noah-samaa! – Se los dije… es lo mas parecido…

- HEMOS REGRESADO HERMANOS! PODREMOS CONTINUAR CON NUESTRA TAREA EN CONJUNTO Y HACER UNA HERMOSA...-

-Y SIMETRICA! – No pude evitarlo, que era al único que le preocupaba la perfección?

- Y SIMETRICA VENTANA! – Terminaba mi oración Justin gritando como siempre seguido de un Giriko que cargaba las herramientas.

- Ehy tu güerito! Para que viniste conmigo si estoy cargando todo solo! –

- Lalalala… (8)

- TE ESTOY HABLANDO DEJA DE HACERTE IDIOTA! – Gritaba desesperado, pero que no sabia la forma de ser de Justin?

- Cuando piensan empezar con la ventana? – Soltó de repente Noah

- En este momento Noah-sama! – Enserio tengo que decirles quien es?

Mire con ojos desesperantes que terminaran la preciosa y simétrica ventana, Ohh! Cuanto extrañaba verla! Pero después de unos 20 minutos empezó a desesperarme, que no podían terminar ni una simple ventana? Como fue posible que ESTOS tipos terminaran secuestrándome?

- Esto es una lata Noah, porque no solo le ponemos una bolsa de plástico y después…

- ES NOAH-SAMA PARA TI IMBECIL! – Gritaba Gopher mientras lanzaba un martillo a la cabeza del pobre Giriko, que para su desgracia atino exacta y simétricamente en su frente, que lo dejo semi-inconsciente en el piso.

- GOPHER! Deja de estorbar que no tenemos todo el día! – Decía Noah con un deje de molestia en su voz.

Cuando me di cuenta Gopher había desaparecido en una nube de humo y apareció misteriosamente en una esquina del salón balbuceando en voz baja cosas como "_Noah-sama no me necesita_" "_Soy un estorbo para su colección_" "_Si fuera una perra plana tendría mas posibilidades_" entre otras sin sentido… me recordaba a alguien a quien también le encantaban las esquinas emo-depresivas.

De repente Noah hablo sacándome de golpe de mis pensamientos.

-Pues creo que ha quedado muy bien tomando en cuenta esta bola de inútiles, no crees Justin?

- Justin? Justin!

- MIERDA JUSTIN!, TE ESTA HABLANDO NOAH-SAMA! – Grito Gopher regresando de la oscuridad de la esquina en la que estaba refugiado tomando por sorpresa a todos…pero no tardo mucho.

Al parecer tenia otro de sus ataques "porque no alaban a Noah-sama como yo lo hago", mientras Justin seguía tarareando una irreconocible canción, y fingiendo (muy bien por cierto) que no escuchaba los patéticos y homosexuales lloriqueos de Gopher… algún día alguien se daría cuenta que el puede leer los labios?

Y ahora que lo pienso…. Como podía gritar de todos los días y seguir teniendo voz en la garganta?

-Joder! Háganle caso antes de que le de un aneurisma! – Decía Giriko mientras se levantaba del suelo con dificultad.

- Como sabes _tú_ lo que es una aneurisma? – Preguntaba en su típico tono burlón Noah.

- Que no leyeron el** disclaimer**?

Todos los presentes lo miramos con la vergüenza ajena pintada en nuestros rostros… Si creían que Black*Star era un idiota… aun les faltaba mucho por conocer... Y de repente otra duda llegaba a mi mente, como era posible que Giriko durmiera todo el día con los gritos de Gopher y Justin? Efectos de el alcohol seguramente.

Al parecer era otro día de esos… Pero que demonios, ESA MALDITA VENTANA NO ES SIMETRICA!

* * *

_1:53 am y termine en dos horas! Siii! Viva yo! Si lo se no tiene ni pies ni cabeza pero me encanto xD, además siempre me pregunte…porque cuando en el manga veíamos a Noah y su pandilla salía esa ventanita?.. Es la ventanita de los deseos perdidos :D (?)_

_Regresando al fic… No tengo idea de cómo nació esto yo estaba lista psicológica y mentalmente para escribir un lemmon y termine así D:_

_Un error común supongo? Ok se que no… de donde saque lo de aneurisma? Veo mucho Phineas y Ferb a los cuales también amo... No solo de anime se sobrevive cuando tienes una hermanita de 6 años que secuestra la televisión saben?_

_En fin es todo, ustedes léanlo y me dicen si valió la pena y si quieren mas de mis incoherencias de una noche de estupidez xD_

_Ustedes díganme… lo dejo como un solo One-shot o hago algunos mas? Necesito la opinión experta TwT_


End file.
